One Chocolate Bar A Day Keeps Willy Wonka Away
by SecretSparrowTodd
Summary: Sweeney recieves a mystery gift from Mrs Lovett for his birthday. Little does he know, that that one present could lead him into a whole lot of trouble... Rated M for language, nothing more. First crossover! xD Contains more Depp Characters! Based on "A Midsummer's Night's Dream" roughly o.o
1. Happy Birthday Sweeney!

**Hello! This is my first crossover! I'm having a break from my other stuff. Check it out if you haven't already...I feel terrible for not updating often because of school work (damn education!) but I'll try to update as much as I can! Now less of my apologies and more of the stuff you're actually into... now let's start with something odd...or out of the blue...**

**Oh and there's no set time period for this... Its muddle world... xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Sweeney!<strong>

"Oh! Go on Mr T! It is your bloody birthday after all!"

Sweeney shot her an 'Oh-my-god' look, but took her strangely small wrapped gift none-the-less. He turned it repeatedly in his long fingered hands, memorized by the shiny silver wrapping paper- a lot like his razors.

Mrs Lovett frowned impatiently at his slow, curious studying. She leaned on the table, hand under chin, the other drumming the clean surface awkwardly.

"Well go on. Open it!" she said, irritation barely hidden in her vowels. Sweeney shot her once last poisonous glare and then slid his thumb under a small gap where the present was carefully sealed.

He ripped off a single corner, frowning, and then trying to guess what she'd got him. More shiny silver- but it looked like some sort of foil...

He glanced casually at Mrs Lovett, still dumbfounded by the wrapped present in his hands. He hoped that she hadn't got him anything to use in..._ The bedroom._

He shivered at the thought. No. Mrs Lovett would never be that embarrassing.

Finally, he ripped the whole of the paper off.

"Uhh... thank you Mrs Lovett?" he thanked, confused by her odd present.

He wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed; he had imagined so many other things involving 'love' and 'sex' to be Nellie's drive. But he _had _thought wrong.

"You're welcome, my dear. Now let me jus' go get ya cake. Took me ages to bake that did." She said, placing a hand on his cheek for a second then removing it before he felt uncomfortable and before he ruined the only normal violence free moment they could grasp. She bustled off out of the shop and into the parlour.

He frowned down at the gift in his hands.

He hadn't a clue what it was. But he did know that it wasn't a sex toy. He knew full well it wasn't a whip- or _anything like that_.

Well it was rectangular... was something inside it? Why did this puzzle him so badly? And why did the object seem to tingle in his hands?

Soon Mrs Lovett returned; a large black iced cake on a plate in her hands. She popped onto the table in front of him, sitting back in her place, facing the curious and desperate barber.

She found it quite amusing. Watching his usually stern face mash into a light and hilariously cute confusion had to be her highlight of her week. She smirked and sighed.

"What is it?"

Mrs Lovett burst out laughing at that point. Sweeney scowled at her, his pale skin flushing a bright magenta. "Oh... ain't ya seen one before? Cost me a bomb that did. But s'pose it were worth it- for you." She whispered, her longing look towards him strong yet un-noticed. "Alright. But what is it, Mrs Lovett?" he asked, puzzled and stern.

She sighed.

"Turn it over, love." He did as she said, turning the odd foiled object in his hands. He could see that it had a cover now, an odd shade of red. There was a word written in block capitals in some sort of fancy font on the front. He attempted to speak the word aloud.

"Wanker? Oh thanks."

Mrs Lovett snorted, hitting him playfully in the arm. "No! Gosh! That's not the brand name! Ha! I thought that when I saw the brand too. No, that Mr T, is a _Wonka _bar. World's best chocolatier, he is. World's most expensive too..." she declared, still glued to Sweeney's cute curiosity. "Choco- what?"

Mrs Lovett glared at him. "Chocolatier. Y'know. They make chocolate. And... that is a bar of chocolate. To eat..." she replied, sort of nervous because he hadn't known what a _chocolatier _was- so she thought she would test his basics.

"Its food?"

"Yep. Open it."

Sweeney carefully removed the brightly coloured cover, slipping the heavy foiled rectangle into his hands. He turned it over again, peeling the first bit of foil off.

"But what if I don't like it?"

"You will."

"Why are you so certain?"

"Oh. Just try it!"

Sweeney smirked, knowing he was getting on her nerves. He stripped the chocolate bar; something fell out from within and onto the floor. He presumed it was another bit of pointless packaging and ignored it. The solid bar was cool in his hands. He could smell a new, odd yet tantalizing scent from the luscious chocolate. He broke a block off first, breaking another for Mrs Lovett. She smiled and took the piece in a pincer motion.

He slipped it into his mouth, closing it tight and hoping for the worst. His eyes squeezed shut- but soon opened when the flavour swirled around his mouth.

Mrs Lovett giggled. Sweeney couldn't help smiling- something about this _chocolate _made him feel strange, like he could forget all of his silly revenge. His mouth tingled with sweetness and sexiness... chocolate was something he would have to have more often.

"Like it?" Mrs Lovett asked, watching the alluring way Sweeney was eating his cocoa square. For the first time in fifteen years, Sweeney Todd beamed the biggest smile Nellie Lovett had ever seen- from him and the rest of the world. "Bloody 'ell. Looks like ya do! You're smilin' Mr T! You're smilin'!" she gasped, blinking a few times as if the sight was too good to be a reality. "Yeah... I like it." He finally replied, breaking off another piece and slowly popping it into his mouth. Mrs Lovett slid out from her seat and bent down to pick up the piece of packaging on the floor.

"Mr T! Oh my God! MR T!"

_She's probably found another couple of cockroaches mating again, _he thought, still waiting for the flavour of the chocolate to melt into his tongue. He grunted a 'uh-huh' to note that he was still *ahem* listening.

Mrs Lovett slowly backed herself into her seat, an enormous, child-like grin on her face.

"What is it, Mrs Lovett?"

She placed the 'packaging' on the table and moved the cake out of the way so she could slide it right under his nose. He frowned at it, a shiny _golden. _Well, he was getting slightly sick of shiny _silver. _

"_A golden ticket? What the 'ell is a golden ticket?" _

Mrs Lovett chuckled, twirling a ringlet of hair around her finger. "There are only five 'o them in the 'ole world, and you've got one of 'em!" She squealed, excitement building and getting worse in her personality.

Sweeney still had the usual empty look about him.

"And what is so special about a golden ticket?"

"You get to go an' visit the chocolatier in person- in 'is great big enormous factory."

"Ah. So this Mr Wan-Wonka... this chocolatier...world famous...ah I see."

"Yeah. 'E said you get ta' go an' tour round the place. And apparently you 'ave to 'ave a-"

Mrs Lovett stopped and tried not to giggle. But it just didn't work.

"Have a what?"

Sweeney grew impatient, and the tolerable Sweeney (from the chocolate) had gone.

"Oh! A parent."

"So... this chocolate bar was meant for a child?"

"Pretty much. But I'm sure there'll be loadsa adults there as well as a couple o' children."

Sweeney scoffed, cheesed off that he'd actually been thrilled with a present for a young child. A murderer that likes children's confectionaries- somehow that didn't add up.

"We're goin' then?" he asked, a hint of disappointment in his monotone.

"Well, I don't see why not. Unless ya don't want to."

"...Well if there's only five in the 'ole world, why not?"

Mrs Lovett smirked, thinking that her luck wasn't only up on her chances of getting Sweeney Todd to love her, but to actually try to get some free chocolate out of the owner...

"And what about your parent?"

Sweeney sighed; annoyed that she was getting her way. He knew she would ask this- and expect him to reject her completely. But that chocolate had done something to him...

"Fine. You can be my..." he sighed,"-'_Parent.'-"_

Mrs Lovett practically screamed and jumped the table.

"Oh Mr T! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Oh my God! I'm goin' ta' the biggest factory in the world- with you an' all! Oh MR T!"

She hugged him tightly, kissing his face all over. She repeatedly thanked him, her voice loud and joyous.

'_Oh great,' _he thought, _'I have to spend a whole day with this woman? And how can someone be so successful with a name like 'Wanker'? This is very suspicious...'_

He peered down at the small writing at the bottom of the ticket.

_February 2__nd_

'_Oh God. That's tomorrow. Prepare yourself Sweeney. You'll never live saying 'Yes' to Nellie Lovett down.'_

He grinned, still being smothered in hugs and kisses by Mrs Lovett. The name of the chocolatier caught his eyes, amusement had to conceal without laughing.

'_Heh heh. Willy Wanker...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I have written another chapter. So if you want it posted... REVIEW! I know. I'm pretty mean... 'but only on the outside!'<strong>

**Thank you ever so much for reading! Much love ! –Hugz-**

**SecretSparrowTodd x**

**-Keep writing, reading and reviewing!- **


	2. Seems They Had UnderEstimated Opponents

**Hello again! This didn't take me too long to come up with! Please review and all. It's my chocolate! Please! I'll even beg! So anyway- Here is chapter two! It contains unexpected 'Depp' guests... and perhaps fewer children than Willy Wonka anticipated.( I was sick of waiting for reviews so I just posted this because its more interesting...)  
><strong>

**Recap: Mrs Lovett bought Mr T a Wonka bar for his birthday- and he ended up getting a Golden Ticket. He wasn't too happy- Nellie seemed to be more excited than him... On with the tour...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Seems They Had Under Estimated Their Opponents<strong>

The flashes of journalists' cameras warped around them. Some of them were shouting questions at them, others asking for Mrs Lovett to pose or even _kiss_ Sweeney. Obviously she didn't. She knew he didn't want to be seen lip wrestling her in some _'Heat' _or other female gossip magazine. He shuddered, imagining them both. Ugh...

It was freezing; the snow around them seemed fluffier in that part of the city. Not like in Fleet Street, where it was massive clumps of snow, some ice and then another heap of crappy snow.

Mrs Lovett clung to his arm. "Sorry I'm freezing..." she whispered, making sure the paparazzi couldn't hear her through her chattering teeth.

"When are we supposed to go in?" he asked; his voice hushed and inaudible from where the newspapers and teen magazines were standing. "Ten 'o' clock. Are we early?" He shrugged in reply, earning gasps and incessant callings of his name from behind them.

"Where are the rest of them?" he whispered, sounding slightly concerned about his health and if they had gotten the right day. "They should be 'ere soon, dearie." She replied, slightly louder, attempting to calm him. As if on cue, there was a loud squawking from the ugly journalists'.

"_Is it the other barber?"_

"_Yeah- the Goth one... although the other guy looks more disturbing with that white streak in his..."_

Sweeney turned and shot the venomous journalist a poisonous, hate ridden glare.

_Prick, _he thought.

This 'other barber' was coming into view, and more cameras went off. Sweeney could see black hair- like his only there was more of it. And it was a heck of a lot messier. As he listened closely he could hear some of the photographers behind him mutter _'Scissor guy and Razor guy...' _and then snigger but he didn't hear anymore after that, the 'other barber' had already turned up next to him, with his 'parent'.

He was significantly younger than Sweeney although he looked very similar in the face. As Sweeney looked down at his hands, he felt Mrs Lovett grip his arm tighter. "Mr T..." He gave Mrs Lovett a 'don't-worry' look he never often gave her.

He continued to study the other fellow, and turned back to him, reviving where he had got up to. His shoulder... his forearm...his han...

Now he knew why Mrs Lovett was uncomfortable. On the ends of his wrists were scissors- long sharp and almost as deadly as Mr T's razors (which he had brought and hid in his waistcoat pocket). He was startled at first but felt bad for staring at the young man as if he were a freak.

The boy stared at him, also studying his features and taking his vibe in. It was a while before Sweeney had noticed that the boy was shuffling towards him. His 'parent' was a girl not much older than him- a teenager in a sparkly white dress that was smiling.

"No Edward. You know not to talk to strangers..."

He took no notice and stopped right in front of the barber. His eyes were a hazy dark brown, almost black like Sweeney's- but not completely. Now he was closer, Mr Todd could see healing cuts across his face and underneath his chin.

_Probably from where the poor boy has tried to use his scissors for something..._

"Hi." He said, a friendly smile greeting Mrs Lovett and Mr Todd. "Are you here for the chocolate factory?"

Mrs Lovett's grip tightened around his arm. Sweeney frowned at her, telling her that she was stupid telepathically. "Yes. We are." Sweeney paused, nodding. "What's your name?"

The boy seemed to think his question was funny. He laughed as his 'parent' ran over to where the dark, morbid looking people stood. "My name's Edward. What about you?"

"Sweeney Todd... and this is Mrs Lovett..."

Edward smiled, his face telling Sweeney something was extremely amusing. His 'parent' clutched Edward's arm.

"Come on, we can't go around and meet all other three guests can we?"

Edward's face fell.

"But I like these people- they seem nice..." The girl felt heartbroken from his words and took her hand away from his arm. "Okay. But we'll be going in, in five minutes or so..."

Mrs Lovett was surprisingly quiet- perhaps it was because of the strange handed boy, or because she simply didn't know what to say. But Sweeney, strangely, felt completely comfortable in that position.

"Kim...this is Sweeney Todd and Mrs Lovett..." he announced, joyously as if they were angels or something. "Oh. Hey. I'm uh...Kim..." the girl said, blushing as she outstretched a hand out in front of Sweeney. He nodded and shook it. Mrs Lovett gave her a cheery smile, probably forced.

"Aren't you a barber...?" Sweeney asked, his accent sounding even thicker as he was talking to Americans. Edward nodded and started laughing. Kim, Sweeney and Mrs Lovett stood awkwardly, like they were missing something. The cameras flashed again and more shouting was heard before Edward said, "You're voice is funny!" Kim smiled and took his arm. "See you inside."

And with that they stood a few metres away from them, Edward still grinning inanely. Sweeney was confused. So very confused.

"They're sweet..." Mrs Lovett said quietly, brushing her lips past Sweeney's ear. He shivered and rolled his eyes. They were stood in silence for a good thirty seconds before...

Mrs Lovett looked behind Sweeney and gasped. He frowned. "What? Who is it?"

She shrugged. "Dunno... he's good lookin' though... looks a bit like you... well when you was Benjamin Barker..." she whispered, that flirty look in her eyes.

Sweeney scoffed. Good looking? Oh great. What about him? He didn't know why, but he felt like he had a little competition on his hands. He suddenly pulled Mrs Lovett closer as the slightly younger male (older than Edward but younger than Sweeney) glided past them. Mrs Lovett blushed.

"Ooh. Mr T!" she gasped, slightly flattered by the way he held her.

More cameras flashed and their names were called out- what was the big deal? They'd only gotten a prize out of a chocolate bar... well that was Mr Todd's view anyway.

The new male stepped in front of the four, dark clothed characters, a slightly scared and wimpy smile plastered on his face.

"Hello, fellow companions. I do wish to name myself as Constable Ichabod Crane, and my I ask your appellation?" he asked, bowing in a mannered way.

Sweeney winced.

_Oh great. A complicated talker. That's all I need..._

"Wot?"

Edward giggled at Sweeney's strong cockney accent comparing it to Ichabod's posh-and-proper way of speaking. Ichabod sighed, as if frustrated with how 'ignorant' one was.

"Your name, sir. Your _name."_

Sweeney smirked and pulled Mrs Lovett even closer, seeing as the constable had no 'parent'.

"Master Sweeney Todd, of Fleet Street."

Ichabod swallowed, loosening his confidence.

"M-m-master?"

Mr Todd grinned wickedly, trying to freak the constable out, which was playing to be rather successful.

"...yes..."

"Oh. R-right. Uh..."

Luckily this awkwardness was interrupted by a manic rush of giggles. The winners all turned to Edward- expecting it to be him... but it wasn't. It was far too high pitched, and his mouth wasn't moving-obviously.

Mrs Lovett stopped Sweeney from turning, as if she was even more frightened that he would be shocked at something.

"Wot?" he asked, Mrs Lovett mouthing the words 'Mad' and 'Bedlam Patient' to make her satisfied reply. There was much more of a noise from the paparazzi now... like this 'chap' was the main attraction.

"Oh! Are these the winners? Gosh! Ha ha! You've all got the _drabbest _of colours on! And where are your hats? I must make you all some!" he exclaimed, practically skipping down the small red carpeted runway and stopping next to the pretty little Ichabod. "Now where to start first..." he murmured, hovering around the vengeful barber and his *ahem* love interest. "You...you would look great in a top hat. Don't you think-"

"No. I don't do hats."

"Alright- how about a-"

"No. I don't do _hats."_

"Oh come on! Really. This is why you are all so depressed and looking all colourless-"

Sweeney set his jaw, reaching underneath his jacket for his razor in his waistcoat pocket.

"Perhaps you could stop there sir, I do not think he wishes to wield one of your head products." Ichabod butted in, seeing the murderer type flash in the barber's eyes. The 'Hat Man' sighed and nodded. "Sorry. I do get carried away..." he muttered, his big green eyes lowering to the floor suddenly.

Mrs Lovett had a guilty look on her, feeling a pang of pain in her heart- perhaps she had a soft spot for him?

Mr Todd on the other hand, had a sly, satisfied grin on his lips, triumphant and displaying his power whenever he reached in that waistcoat pocket...

After a long natter from the now named 'Tarrant Hightopp' or his famously known alias, 'The Mad Hatter', about his life story, and his home etc, and a small chat from the 'parent' dormouse Mally in his homemade jacket pocket, the last winner was still yet to arrive.

"I swear there was meant to be five winners..." Kim said, counting the people around her. Ichabod nodded, sending a chain of nods around the small semi-circle of strangely similar looking characters. Tarrant pulled a pocket watch from his other pocket. "Yes, they've got about thirty-two and one point one seconds to arrive- oh look it _works!" _he shouted, Sweeney rolled his eyes but the others giggled or just smiled. They all huddled in closer together for warmth, their expressions on their faces similar- excitement, wonder and thrill- apart from Sweeney, who was deadly unimpressed and serious; like it was something he did every day.

A few seconds later the newspapers cried out their names one last time before the iron gates of the towering factory of inspiring terror revealed the whole picture to them.

"_Please enter..." _an American's 'dude-like' voice rang out from two large hidden speakers somewhere around them.

Sweeney looked at Mrs Lovett, sending her a message, and she got it.

'_Why the __**hell **__have you brought me __**here**__?'_

She smirked and reached down to his hand, making him jump.

Ichabod smiled and motioned for Tarrant to go before him, and Tarrant obliged without any fuss, knowing Ichabod was slightly nervous...

Soon they all trickled in, hearing an echoed message pass through their ears. They all guessed it was Mr Wonka, welcoming them all to his factory, but it was hard to hear over the clapping from the journalists' behind them. Sweeney sighed in frustration, when would they bloody get in? It was freezing out there!

He was thinking of the warmth, like hell's fire, where he came from. And wondered if it would be more than just chocolate inside there...

Mrs Lovett smiled, planning on hitting on the other males to make Sweeney pull her in like that again...

Edward and Kim were thinking of how many different kinds of chocolate they could name in a minute, discussing it after a few seconds...

Ichabod was thinking of how dark and mystical it would be in that factory- how cold and lonely it would be. No one had been in or out of it for years...

Hatter was thinking of what hats would suit everyone. Definitely a top hat for the dark haired, moody one and perhaps a small netted fascinator for the pale beauty on his arm...

The clip of Mr Wonka had stopped and paused for a few seconds, then started its round again, making it slightly annoying after a while.

_Dear visitors, it is my great pleasure to welcome you to my humble factory…_

It continued on, the visitors suddenly stopping in front of a small stage with singed red curtains that were drawn…it carried on… until…it finally picked up that they had reached the 'correct' place, stopping at:

_And who am I? Well…_

Quickly, the curtains opened, revealing the most twee and joyous looking puppets you could have ever seen in a toyshop. Tarrant grinned insanely, Ichabod gaped, Edward looked confused, the 'parents' weren't quite sure what to do and Sweeney had a mortified look on him as the puppets started to sing a little song that went a little like this…

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, The amazing chocolatier_

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, Everybody give a cheer! Hooray!_

_He's modest, clever and so smart, He barely can restrain it._

_With so much generosity, there is no way to contain it! To contain it! To contain, to contain, to contain! Hooray!_

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, He's the one that you're about to meet._

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, He's the genius who just can't be beat. _

_The magician and the chocolate whiz. The best darn guy who ever lived. _

_Willy Wonka, here he is!_

Fireworks snapped and whizzed, setting fire to the ugly little wax faces of the sweet looking puppets. Their eyes were melted and popping out of their dummy skulls, the record slowed into a low, evil G major tone.

Tarrant couldn't help it- he burst out laughing, and by surprise so did Sweeney, laughing with some much hilarity it was almost criminal.

They stopped immediately when a tall and thin man appeared before them, cane in hand, top hat on head and black shaded glasses perched on his nose.

"Wasn't that just magnificent? I was worried it was getting a little dodgy in the middle part, but then that finale. . . Wow!" he exclaimed, clapping his purple gloved hands together.

"Who are you?" Tarrant asked, slightly annoyed that he had a more expensive and well made top hat than him.

"Excuse me? You don't know who I am?"

"I think… he's Willy Wonka." Kim said knowingly. "But then again he could be an imposter…and if you are Mr Wonka, why aren't you sitting in that chair with the big 'W' on it? It's not as if…"

"Well, I couldn't very well watch the show from up there, now, could I, little girl?" he butted in, a beam of white light reflecting off of his pure opal set of teeth.

"I'm not a little g-"

"Now you've seen my practically perfecto show- let's get on with the tour-"

"Don't ya wanna know are names?" Mrs Lovett suddenly asked, the curiosity in the group growing for her.

"No, lady. Not really. Can't imagine that it would matter anyway… now come on let's get inside before we all…"

But the owner was cut short by a sudden rush of someone's rushed footsteps over the snow behind them, his arms flailing madly, as if he was losing balance. A tanned woman was on his trail, only she looked a bit less enthusiastic and took heavy, slow steps.

"Oi! Wait! I 'aven't missed anythin' 'ave I?" he shouted, coming to a halt before crashing into Edward.

Edward shrugged, taking an edgy step away from him. "I don't know. I don't think so."

Mrs Lovett snorted, trying to hide her laughter from how odd the dreadlocked man (at least she thought he was a man and not a bearded lady) and his many shiny hair accessories looked.

The Mediterranean-looking woman behind him shoved him out of the way, like she was more important.

"So much _for not making an entrance, _Jack."She spat, giving him the evils.

Sweeney smiled at her, liking her style and she returned him a devilish smile too.

Mr Wonka dropped the false smile, unimpressed by their entrance. "Why are you late?"

"I'm not late." The bearded man answered cheekily, waving his arms about dramatically.

"Uh…yeah…. You are."

" No I'm not."

"Excuse me Mr Sparrow but I don't appreciate your rude tone, so if you don't mind…"

"But- I'm not late, mate. And 'ow do you know me name?"

"Who _doesn't_ know you?"

"Ah well there's loadsa people who-"

"MUMBLER!"

Mr Wonka's voice echoed off of the metal cladding on the factory wall behind him. Ichabod and Tarrant felt they were in an awkward position, so did Kim and Mrs Lovett- and Edward was just confused.

As for Sweeney- he started to join the silly argument.

"To be fair, 'mate', you were rather late." He stated, making everyone turn to look at him. The bearded man narrowed his eyes at him and frowned. "Captain Jack Sparrow is never late…" he breathed. Sweeney raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, but he was today…"

"Alright! That's enough 'man' talk. Let's get inside. I'm just so darn freezing!"

Willy Wonka pushed open two large metallic doors and led them into the factory.

The first thing they all noticed about the place was its extremely extreme climate.

And for once, it was something they were all thankful for.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I love writing this story! Sorry if this is too slow or fast or whatever. I like this so I'm taking it slow… If you have any comments or additions you want added into this story, leave them in your reviews! That's the only way I know what you like and don't like! Anyway, I tried to make them all a little uncomfortable or annoyed by each other when they first met… I hope it's been successful… If not- do tell!<strong>

**Anywho, might post another chapter soon. If you're lucky…**

**Enjoy! I love all of my readers! –hugz-**

**SecretSparrowTodd x**

**-Keep writing, reading and reviewing!-**


	3. The Real Reason They're Here!

**Back again! Thanks to all that have read this story so far! You have all been the drive of me writing stuff. So please, carry on reading! Anyway, here's what you've really been waiting for...**

**Thank you to Zoek80, kds7800, "Guest" and W.I.T.C.H DoctorWhoRULEZ for reviewing!**

**Recap: The Golden Ticket winners have all met up at last. The winners included a mad lunatic barber, a young scissor-handed boy, an orange haired bedlam patient, a wary and freaked out young Constable, and a rather charming yet cheeky pirate. The lucky 'children' had finally met Willy Wonka... and none of them are really sure about him... to be honest- neither was Willy Wonka...**

**This is where the REAL plot begins HEHE^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Real Reason They're Here (KEY CHAPTER!)<strong>

"Just drop your coats and stuff anywhere-"

The visitors did just that, now over heated from the turned up heating. They all thought it was strange but none of them dared to ask- but of course, Jack had to. If no one else was going to, then he would go in the opposite direction.

They had all started to follow Mr Wonka, taking care in being as quiet as they could. Until Jack felt he had to ruin the great silence...

"Uh... why's it so bloody warm in 'ere?" he asked, adjusting the dark brown tri-corner hat on his head.

Willy Wonka paused for a moment. And then turned back, still walking and talking at the same time- he always liked to multi-task.

"Oh. That's because of the workers. They're used to such a hot climate and I'd hate to deprive them of that..." he explained, moving his cane about.

"There are workers?" Ichabod asked; his eyes wide in surprise. "But no one has ever seen anyone enter or leave this place. It's a wonder you are still open!" Mr Wonka rolled his eyes. "D'you know what? I am so sick of mumblers. I have no idea what you are saying!"

Ichabod quickened his walking pace, pissed off with the factory owner now. "I think everyone could hear me perfectly well actually, Mr Wonka." Mr Wonka smiled smugly when the others didn't chip in to help him in his wing, and then turn back, clapping his gloved hands together when they reached another door, only this one was a lot smaller and more drab and plain coloured.

"How many doors do we have to go through to actually see some chocolate?" Sweeney moaned, narrowing his eyes at Tarrant when he caught the hat man shooting Nellie a huge grin.

"Oh there's some right through here. I'm sure you won't be disappointed..."

And with that, Mr Wonka took out a large (when I say large I mean _large) _set of keys, took hold of one perfectly silver key and pushed it into the lock. His other purple hand readied to push the door, and he turned back to the group of guests...

"Prepare to be amazed..."

He pushed into the door, expecting it to open at the slight touch, but it didn't. Sweeney held back a snide snort and Nellie caught him, hitting his arm and whispering 'Don't be so childish!' in his ear. It only made him want to laugh even harder.

"Uhhh...I think the door's stuck..." Ichabod said; his eyes wide with horror as Jack and Tarrant rolled their eyes at him. Mr Wonka tried the door again, but it wouldn't budge.

"Sorry about this guys, I have no idea why this booger won't budge!" he cried, almost happily and excitedly in a funny kind of way.

Jack held up both hands, shaking them in a 'NO' sort of way. His female accomplice groaned and put her head in her hands, knowing exactly what he was going to do. "Jack, don't..." she said, the voice coming from her quiet and muffled from her hands.

"Everybody stand back!" he shouted, unsheathing his sword and pushing Willy Wonka and Ichabod out of the way to reach the door. He raised the blade back, almost catching Sweeney's arm. "What's 'e doin'?" Nellie whispered, pointing her question out towards his companion. She sighed and shook her head, taking the hands away from her face. "Being Jack..."

Jack's weapon collided with the door's hinges and the metal cladding fell to the floor, sending the door flying forwards away from them and hitting the ground with a massive great thump.

Edward and Tarrant giggled, both making the rest of them freaked out by their high pitched laughs.

"If someone had been under that they would be crushed..." Ichabod whispered, pointed finger underneath his bottom lip. "Well done smart arse. I'm pretty sure that's why he told us to bloody well stand back!" Sweeney snapped, pulling Nellie closer to him, who had now turned a light pink because everyone was looking at them both.

Mr Wonka frowned and cleared his throat. "Yes, well... on with the tour..." he murmured and turned away from them, chucking his cane in the air and catching it seconds later. The group of wacky people followed him again, into a world of bright neon colour. _It's almost like Underland, _Tarrant thought, eyes large and studying the giant trees made of candy canes, the lime green apple grass, and the chocolate waterfall... the chocolate _river. _

"It's beautiful!" Edward whispered, but everyone seemed to hear him. Mr Wonka smirked and nodded, tipping his hat towards him. "It is isn't it? And it's all yours from the next two hours! Just make sure you meet everyone on the pop-tart bridge when two hours is up!" Jack looked bewildered and had trailed away from the group, studying a rock covered in jelly beans. "Mmm... fattening us up then, are ye William?" he chipped in, kneeling down and facing away from them all. Mr Wonka rolled his eyes and ignored him. "Just enjoy, people!"

Kim giggled and led Edward to the left, already running over the bright green meadows, both of them acting like the young teenagers they were often mistaken for. Ichabod sighed a decided to trail behind nonchalantly.

Tarrant and Mally were slowly exploring the other side of the river, and were happy to find a chess board made out of dark and white chocolate, which they had decided to play on for the next two hours.

Jack was lying under a large toffee-apple tree; hat perched over his face to shade him from any outside sights or noises. As for Angelica she eyed him evilly, plotting what to do with him when he'd eventually dropped off to sleep. The sound of the calm cocoa river next to them was enough to make him go to sleep.

As for the melancholy pair, they were also under a tree, only they were the furthest from their agreed meeting point. Mrs Lovett was sat on her right side, chomping on something gummy, Sweeney to her right, attempting to shut out the horrific noise she was making in the process with his stoic trance.

She stroked a hand down his left arm, wondering why he was always so stiff and proper when the tour should be an enjoyable informal occasion. He was sat cross legged, finding the ground more interesting than the serious, longing glance she was shooting him. He didn't know about the looks she gave him, to be honest, he didn't know much about Mrs Lovett. They didn't speak (not even Nellie!) because they were too happy in the rather non-awkward silence that settled between them.

Nellie frowned, finding it weird that even she wasn't talking, but found that the fact he hadn't flinched because she was stroking his arm even weirder.

"Love?" she asked, finally not being able to hold any other words back. "Somethin' troublin' ya?"

He shook his head but didn't look at her. Oh hated it when he was forced to answer to social calls!

"Ya sure?"

"I think I'm sure of my own feelings Mrs Lovett, now would kindly get off my arm!" he grumbled, elbowing her off of him. She widened her eyes and looked away from him, snatching her hand away from him. His fingers wrapped around a handful of blades of candy grass. In frustration, he ripped the roots of them out from the ground with his harsh, right hand.

She saw him tense in the corner of her eye, and suddenly felt uncomfortable around him. She didn't move though. He needed a _parent _after all, especially now he had gone all hormonal.

"Sorry," she said hoarsely, flicking her eyes warily up to his face, where he still stared dead ahead, although his coal eyes were colder this time. "So you should be." He growled; his mouth and his blinks the only animated thing about him.

They heard the rustle of some sort of leaves around them, but only Nellie out of them found it strange, since she was the only one that remembered there was no breeze to make the leaves move. She sighed and thought it would be pointless to converse with Sweeney. Last time she'd ended up kissing him on the cheek several times beneath a tree, without a single scrap of emotion from him.

So she thought it best to remain as silent as the grave, because that would keep him happy, no matter how much _she _hated it.

"Why is he like _that_?" Mr Wonka whispered, ducking down when the woman looked around, noticing the rustling he'd made by peering around the cherry gobstopper bush. "Like _what_?" a pale, eccentric fellow peeking around the giant plant with the chocolatier, said a little louder. "Well y'know... always so... _away. _So... _dead?_"

Wonka's friend raised a brow. "I'm dead. Please don't make jokes, William."

Mr Wonka sighed and clutched at his cane with both hands, studying the two non communicative people sat beneath the tree, still and both lost in their thoughts.

"I'm not, I'm just _saying _that it's not right... is it? They should at least be conversing!"

"Mmm. Yes. I suppose they should, William. The red haired female seems to want to communicate with the stubborn male. Methinks he is too lost in himself, that he is oblivious to her obvious wishes." His friend comments, holding his wolf cane with such a calmer force than the other man.

Wonka nods, and then scratches his bare chin. "I want them to be happy... I can't have them going around under the weather, their little noggins would explode!"

His greyish skinned friend widened his dark brown eyes, and then raised his brow again. "Explode, William?"

Mr Wonka smiles and nods. "Oh yes! Especially if they go in the sugar sweetening room. That's where we make the love hearts!" he exclaimed loudly.

The female suddenly turned around to face their general direction, but saw nothing and rotated back around to face her tenant. The two spies emerged from behind the plant again, releasing sighs of relief. "Did the woman spot us?" Mr Wonka breathed. His friend grinned. "No. But we must fix their relationship soon. It just isn't working!"

Wonka nodded and clicked his purple fingers and they were now behind another plant, this time a thick tree covered in purple candies.

"For god's sake Mally! If you hadn't moved there I would have never checked you!" Tarrant shrieked, his eyes burning into the little dark eyed mouse on the opposite side of the chess table.

"Hello..." Wonka's immortal friend voiced, "What is going on here...?"

The two watched with utter shock and intent as the two 'friends' continued their little soap opera.

"Well 'Atter! I've 'ad enough 'o ya anyway! Ya never seem t'care 'bout anoyone's feelin's an' when that _woman _s 'round ya never seem t'take y'damn eyes off 'er!" the mouse shouted, shaking her small fist angrily up at him.

"Those guys need sorting too!" Willy told his friend, who nodded in silent agreement.

He clicked his fingers again and soon they appeared behind a thin tree, azure in colour. Wonka's colleague went "Ooh" and licked a patch on the trunk, his tongue automatically fizzing with flavour and turning blue. "Mmm... raspberry." Wonka raised both eyebrows at him, surprised at his friend's unprofessionalism. "I do apologize William... these trees are my favourite." He said, knitting his eyebrows. Willy nodded and sighed. "Let's just focus, 'kay?"

They glanced at the next couple, holding back their sniggers.

"Is the Spanish female really doing _that_? The pirate will _not _be amused when he wakes up!"

Wonka giggles and nods, leaning closer to his friend to get a clearer picture of the two.

"I know! And she actually found the liquorice felt pens!"

They stared at them both in silence for a few moments, holding back laughter. She'd removed the pirate's hat and written "I'm not _GAY_, just a camp bastard" across his entire face.

And then scribbled pictures of different objects, nothing _specific_, they were just doodles of things on his neck, collarbone and his chest (the part he was showing).

The two pale males behind the tree looked at each other and put hands over their mouth to stop their laughing. When they got their breath back, they started to question their job.

"What about this couple?" Wonka asked, scrunching his face into amusement.

"Hmm," his gothic companion hummed, still smirking. "Well, their relationship is on the edge. I believe the female is more attracted to the non interactive barber than her current love interest."

"Perhaps we should leave them? I mean, it's not bad to let them play pranks on each other."

"Of course we should leave them. But we should chip in later on to see how it is going... they won't just find the correct path to follow. I know that I did not!"

Wonka smiled. "And what if... well... what if the Spanish female interrupts the barber and the baker?"

Wonka's colleague looked at him and grinned. "Well, a small bit of drama is interesting, is it not?" They turned all serious and then burst out laughing.

Wonka clicked his fingers for a last time and they saw the scene of Edward, Kim and Ichabod exploring a forest of pineapple vines, candy toadstools, ice cream snow and other strange yet scrummy bits of scenery.

The two males smiled and peered around a large chocolate sundae mushroom, eyeing the three youngest ones suspiciously. Ichabod looked fairly sad as he observed Edward and Kim laughing as they were having an ice cream-ball fight and he just sat on a chocolate log, in solitude. "Hey! That's unfair! You've got more ice cream on your side!" Kim shouted thought giggles, running after her boyfriend with a pile of freezing mint ice cream in her arms.

Ichabod squeezed his eyes shut and gazed down at his feet, knowing that he should have asked someone to accompany him to the tour. He hated being lonely. That meant he hated his whole life.

"He _so_ needs a dudey friend." Wonka stated, gesturing his cane towards the distraught Constable.

His colleague said 'Mmm' and stood there, cane under his arm and his hand under his chin, the classic thinking pose. "A friend? Or perhaps a lover..." he whispered, never taking his eyes from Ichabod, who now had his face buried in his hands.

"A _lover? _Oh heck! This is gonna be a disaster!"

The colleague elbowed him, taking hold of his wolf cane. "William! We _have_ to do this! How else do we ensure everybody's wishes are magically granted?" he snapped, narrowing his eyes.

William nodded. "Ok Bloodsucker, if this plan for icky Ichy is so brilliant, who will be his maiden?"

The more 'gothy' one out of the two, who was only now known as "Bloodsucker", smirked and shot Wonka a smug glance. "All in good time, my friend. One who waits will always gain their wishes at the opportune moment. Those who do not, always get _more _than they bargained for."

Wonka smirked back and nodded vigorously.

Whatever the two were trying achieve during their guests' visit was beyond many peoples' understanding.

But it was sure to cause trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>HI! Thanks for getting all the way to the bottom O_O Long chapter? What do you think? I really enjoyed writing this one and have decided, now that I am a Shakespeare fanatic, that this will be a little like "A Midsummer's Night's Dream", but not entirely! Do we all know who "Bloodsucker" is? Please review... I promise another long, sweet chapter since I now know where this is going. Thanks for sticking by this story because I've been a mule and have hardly updated! ;)<strong>

**Love you all! x**

**SecretSparrowTodd, forever in your DARN gratitude xDD**

**-Keep writing, reading and reviewing, cretins xx ;)**


	4. Lost World

**Hello marvellous minions! Thank you ALL for reading the last few chapters! I was overwhelmed with the amount of reads and reviews, so, being the softie I am, have decided to write the next chapter! Now less of my stupid rambling and let's start with chapter 4!**

**Thanks to LoveHateHero, Angie, SpencerReidFan and (xDD) ForgotMyPassword for reviewing. You guys deserve a Johnny Depp of your own ! ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Lost World<strong>

It had been two hours. Most of the guests were on the bridge, or if not, heading there by foot. Ichabod was sat on the jelly bean edge of the bridge, sulking at Edward, not feeling _jealousy _as such, but something along those lines.

The young scissor handed boy gazed over the chocolate river, his girlfriend gazing at him from his side, her brown eyes so large that Ichabod wouldn't be surprised if they fell out. "Oh come on! It does not look _that _bad!" a woman shrieked, anger obvious in her Hispanic accent. Ichabod suddenly tore away from the young lovers and tried his best to stifle a laugh by clearing his throat.

Angelica was following a rather scruffier looking Jack, his face covered in black smudges. Ichabod strained his eyes and could make out the word "GAY" in block capitals on some patches on the pirate's face, and that was enough to make him laugh out loud.

Jack frowned and scoffed, coming to an annoyed halt on the bridge, crossing his arms childishly. Edward (who was closest to him) turned to face him, confusion scrunched up on his features.

"Gay? You don't seem very happy." He said, in a cute innocent kind of way.

The pirate sighed and rolled his eyes. "I don' think ye quite understand, Eddie."

"It's Edward," Kim suddenly corrected him, flashing him a snide glare. "Not _Eddie._"

Ichabod smiled and looked away from them all, spotting Tarrant running towards them, looking rather miffed.

"Is everything alright?" Ichabod suddenly asked, taking the group by surprise because of his instant input. Tarrant huffed and took a seat next to him. "I'll tell you later, Constable." He whispered, knitting his eyebrows glumly. Ichabod nodded and decided to leave it at that, although he did wonder where the small mouse had got off to.

They still had the barber and the baker to arrive, but after ten minutes of group conversation, there was still no sign of them. At precisely two minutes later, Wonka eccentrically pranced over to them, he was almost dancing.

He knew they all wondered where he'd been but that was their problem to think about it.

"Hello everyone!" he exclaimed, bobbing his head to and fro.

"Where're the other two?" Jack questioned curiously, a quizzical look about him. Wonka grinned, showing his insane and uncomforting grin. "How would _I _know? It's not like I survey the area 24/7! _Jeez. _That would be just darn weird!"He shot back, still smiling strangely. "Now. We'd better get a move on before we lose valuable exploring time! So _come on _people!"

They shrugged at each other, seeing no other way of reasoning why they shouldn't carry on, and started to follow Wonka's lead.

* * *

><p>"We're lost Mrs Lovett."<p>

"No we _ain't !"_

"We're _LOST _Mrs Lovett."

Nellie eyed him in the usual manner that he glares at her with. "Will y'stop saying that! We can't be lost Mr T! It weren't that difficult to travel around if we managed t'get so far away!" she snapped, trekking over the candy land in the process of hitching up her skirts.

Mr Todd coughed and smirked, looking away from her. They were clearly going in circles. There was no way in denying the obvious- unless you're Eleanor Lovett.

"We _are _lost." He muttered a few minutes later, sitting on a honey comb rock shaded by a forest of different dessert-themed trees.

She hadn't noticed he'd stopped trailing behind until she found out she was chatting to herself. She sighed and turned around, taking heavy, irritated steps towards him. "We can't be! 'Ow can y'get lost in a _room, _Mr T! It just ain't possible."

"Bloodsucker" watched them both (well Nellie) rant on about the room size, the occasional snide remark from the neutral male so monotonous, it had almost made the immortal spy shout out in an annoyed rage.

But this spy was sophisticated.

Although he didn't really want to interfere, observing the couple's argument was so frustrating to listen to.

He couldn't do anything until the key moment in the argument... that's when he would strike. He smirked, knowing he wouldn't have to wait that long.

"... Well! If ya feel tha' way- I won't bloody dispose of y'customers love! Ya can piss off and live yer own life, an' I'll live mine!" Nellie shouted, hands balled into fists of anger. "Bloodsucker" gasped and widened his eyes, watching as the female turned to storm off.

"Time to intervene..." he muttered, emerging from behind a random plant, carefully guiding himself down towards their ground level.

Weirdly, it was the barber who first noticed him and stiffly sat up, his head propped up lazily, like a puppet.

Sweeney scowled at the dark stranger, not wishing to utter a syllable to him, his appearance was so- _odd. _"...Mrs Lovett..." the stranger said, the barber glaring in surprise. How did _he_ know her?

Nellie rolled her eyes, thinking the voice was from Mr Todd and turned, hands on hips. "Wot? I'm sick 'o these bleedin' smart arsed comments!"

The stranger nodded and smiled, lifting an eyebrow. "So am I."

Mr Todd narrowed his eyes at the man but didn't move. Mrs Lovett wandered towards the two men, creeped out by how they also shared similar facial features. "An'... wh-who are ya, if I might ask?" she stuttered, never taking her eyes from this new man.

The man looked away towards the barber and smirked. "Someone who can help you."

"Oh how coincidental. We're lost." Sweeney grumbled, rudely not regarding the two people in front of him. The man frowned, opening his mouth to reply but Nellie managed to butt in first. "We ain't lost! For 'eaven's sake, Mr T! ..."

Although as the baker carried on, she seemed to fight a good corner, it was soon apparent to "Bloodsucker" that the two, _were _in fact _lost. _

"... S'the last bloody time I go anywhere wi' y-"

"Quite. The feelings are mutual." The barber cut in, finding something they both agreed on. The stranger gripped his cane slightly fiercer, his other massaging his aching temple. "I am not here to help you find a way out of here, "he explained, gaining their full attention. " I am here to stop the two of you arguing."

Sweeney snorted. "Good luck. She could argue until Armageddon."

He ignored the barber and went on, "You two are in dire need of something other than hatred to live on. Your relationship-"Sweeney sniggered, "is on thin ice as it is-"

"'Ow would you know?" Nellie snapped, frightened of how much he already knew.

"You two are not destined for endless fighting-"

"Wot? 'Ow would ya know tha'-"

"Oh just shut up and listen to what the god damn man 'as to bloody say!" Sweeney shot at her, finding her impatient questioning more irritating than her usual endless banter.

Nellie muttered "Sorry" to the man and he nodded.

"No need to be, you have just proved my point." The man explained, leaning both arms on the carefully carved cane as the base of it was lodged into the sweet smelling ground.

"You two are destined to be friends, at the very_ least_!" he exclaimed lowly, flicking his dark eyes between them. "But in order to be happy and carry out your true destinies- I am afraid, that I will have to assist you with the first few steps."

The barber suddenly shuffled about on the rock, eyeing the mysterious stranger. "And what are they?" he asked, pretending he was believing it, but to be honest, he was just interested in the foolish man's reckoning.

Nellie observed her tenant intricately, until she realised he was staring back at her with a low brow.

"The first is as follows: To enter a coma-like state."

The couple's eyes shifted between the stranger and each other's. "Ay? 'Ow d'ya mean?"

The stranger's breathing was heavy and rugged, and he was suddenly scanning his eyes around the current area.

"I mean, Mrs Lovett, to be-"he peered to the left, "un-" he peered to the right, "conscious."

Their eyes widened and he couldn't help smirking smugly, thinking of how confusing he must be towards them. "And in that very first stage, I can most definitely _help_." He smiled proudly, his jet black fringe hanging over his eyes seeming like a shadow over the true murderous emotion he was wearing.

They exchanged worried glances (even Mr Todd was nervous around him), and never took their eyes from each other, from then onwards.

"A-An' w-wot if we don' comply?" Nellie said hoarsely, looking hopefully over at her tenant, who wore the same look towards her, only with less urgency.

"Oh," he said, sniffing. "I know that you two will not. It is clear you are both completely reluctant to even try the first stage yourselves. So that is why, in actual fact, I am going to make you unconscious."

They glared at each other now, not knowing what to do.

"And the best thing about it, is that you will not even when it is com-"

In a rushed action, he pulled his cane out of the hollow hole in the sweet ground and swiped it into Nellie's head with a loud crack. Sweeney stood obediently and had already pulled out a razor from the box in his waistcoat pocket.

Sweeney watched in horror as the man stood by her feet, where she lay, completely knocked out, still with a large smile on his face.

"You're crazy! Wot did Mrs Lovett do t'_you_?" he snapped dangerously, focusing on his new enemy.

The eccentric man turned to face him, smiling calmly. "Well, Mr Todd, I could ask you the exact same question. What _has_ Mrs Lovett done to _you_?" he asked normally, like they were two ordinary men having a conversation in the middle of the street.

The barber glared down at his own feet and dropped his razor on the apple laced grass beneath his shoes. "I don't understand the-"

"You do," the stranger told him, slowly stalking closer. "The problem- the _burden _in your travesty of a relationship, is that _you _are extremely stubborn and therefore have grown so accustomed to your own solitude, that you in fact, _cannot, _form a genuine relationship of _any_ genre."

The barber frowned, eyes wide and his mouth opening and closing continuously, knowing that everything the man was telling him was truth, but he really didn't want to be ratted out so easily- who _was _this man? How did _he _know about anything?

The man finally reached the barber, talking to him, face to face now.

Sweeney looked him square in the eyes, and knew this would be an obvious victory for his enemy. "Do you _want _a relationship with that woman?" "Bloodsucker" questioned, in a taunting kind of way as he gestured with his hand towards the unconscious Mrs Lovett.

Sweeney swallowed, the answer "NO!" coming to mind immediately. However, how else would he stay alive? He needed at least _one _stable friend to talk to. Or he would go even madder!

"N—"

"Think very carefully, Mr Todd. If you say no, I will awaken her in the most horrific manner and you two shall join the group once more, enjoying the silence and hatred from one another."

Sweeney looked away from him, at the floor to be exact. "This awakening? What do you mean by 'horrific'?" he asked quietly, obviously thinking of something utterly filthy, he'd often regarded himself as dirty minded.

The man rolled his eyes. "I will bite her neck and drain her of her blood. I might just do that to you instead if you do not choose a verified option!"

Sweeney nodded once and dared to look his enemy in the eyes again. "Who _are _you?"

"Never mind that! Answer the appropriate question, Mr Todd."

He sighed and gulped, feeling regret roil in his insides.

"Yes! Fine! Try your silly _'destiny' _theory! What do I care anyway? To be killed would be a relief! And Mrs Lovett being killed? Well! I can always find another soul who is willing to be my slave!" he blurted out, the stranger smiling smugly.

Before the barber knew it, "Bloodsucker" swung his weapon and it collided with the top of the male's skull, hard enough for him to black out but not major enough to result in death. Sweeney dropped to the floor like a dead fly. "Bloodsucker" smirked and fell to his knees beside him. He grabbed the barber's collar and dragged him over to the baker, so they were lying flat, side by side.

"Just like a scene from Romeo and Juliet," he muttered, standing up, cane in hand, to admire his work.

"And now for stage one, to commence!"

He reached into his thin black trouser pocket, fumbling around for a miniature glass bottle. He smiled when he struck gold and fished it from his pocket.

He rotated it in his hand, observing the velvety purple liquid swirling inside. He chucked his cane to one side – it was a hands on job.

"I hope this works on the stubborn male... if his depression is that bad then it will not work..." he said to himself, taking the clear lid from the bottle. He warily held the potion bottle between his finger and thumb, kneeling down next to the female first. With his sharp fingernails, he forced open her right eyelid, revealing her deep chocolate orbs.

He grinned, revealing his curved hollow fangs. "Your feelings will grow stronger, Mrs Lovett. You will learn to love Sweeney Todd with such depth, that you will never be able to leave his side." He took out the thin glass pipette, full of the violet liquid, his nails still holding her eyelids open. "You will _love _Sweeney Todd," he breathed venomously.

The vampire smiled with triumph as he squeezed the top of the pipette and a large, shining bead fell from the tip of the instrument, and splattered into Mrs Lovett's eye.

He narrowed his eyes and brought the potion filled pipette back into the bottle. He stood back up, making his way around to the other side of the two.

"Here we go you stubborn git," the vampire said poisonously, lowering himself in the crouching position next to the male. He violently mixed the potion and shook it twice. He repeated the same as on Nellie, opening Sweeney's eyelids with his long ferocious looking fingernails. He steadied his right hand and sucked up some more purple liquid with the pipette.

"Now, you, you evil monstrosity of emotion, you are going to awaken and find yourself—" he sighed "exactly the same as you bloody were, only this time, you will look to your left, and instantly fall for Eleanor Lovett. Like you once fell naively for another." He poised the potion over Mr Todd's demon-dead eyes, and swallowed, wishing for the best.

"You will _love _Eleanor Lovett."

The potion hit the barber's eye and the vampire let go of his eyelid, allowing it to blink once to get used to the potion. The vampire still looked uneasy.

"Perhaps... just one more?"

He sucked up more potion in the bottle, quickly held open his eye again and let three more drops hit Sweeney's orb. He stood, placed the pipette in the bottle, added the lid and shoved it back in his pocket. He stepped back from the scene. "There's still something missing... oh... yes!"

He rushed over to them once more and dragged the barber's limp arm around the baker. He then pulled Nellie's leg up so it clutched against his left side.

"Hmm. Yes. Much more realistic!"

He stepped back and observed once more, nodded his head and was now satisfied with his work.

"Yes. Much _much _more realistic!"

He quickly grabbed his cane, nodded towards the two on the floor and hurried up the slight hill. He slowed down when he passed the plant he'd been peeping from and slowly disappeared from view.

They would stir soon.

And things would be a whole lot different.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reaching this point! Isn't Barnabas naughty ! Sorry that there wasn't much Wonka or the other guests in this chapter, but it was a key chapter for Sweeney and Nellie. Anyway, please review. There will definitely be another chapter in store for you!<strong>

**SecretSparrowTodd, forever in your gratitude **

**-Keep writing, reading and reviewing ;) x**

**P.s WIBBLE o.O**


	5. Changes

**Hello! Quick shout out! Thanks for following this all the way to five! And thank you to W.I.T.C.H DoctorWhoRulez, Dionne dance, ForgotMyPassword, kds7800, SpencerReidFan and EllieLovettBovine for reviewing. I want to dedicate this chapter to you all! Even though like... it's nothing big but you know... Thank you for such nice reviews :D ! x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Changes<strong>

She could hear the breathing.

Not her own.

It was definitely someone else's.

Nellie could feel something gripping the back of her shoulders, but chose to ignore it. Her eyes felt sore and fatigued; even though her eyes were closed, the pain from the air squeezing into them was excruciating.

She huffed and moved her right leg, well _attempted _to anyway. It felt like it was hooked around a cooler object, something stronger and sturdier.

Nellie whimpered as she slowly cracked open her eyes. She groaned in pain, seeing a weird purple film over her eyes. She could tell she was in some sort of forest-type place, but the violet jellied skin caused her vision to see in the exact same colour, making it difficult to make out anything.

She'd remembered being sat under a candy tree with Mr Todd- and then she could only recall the next events in blots, and so that was no help at all.

"Ow!" she cried, lifting her bruised head from the piles of brightly coloured leaves behind her. Her head was throbbing and the dizziness only made the pain she was feeling, worse.

Nellie groaned again and dropped her head back down; laying her head on it's left, so the side that had taken some sort of blow wasn't put under any pressure. Her eyes suddenly drooped, the purple film thinning slightly, allowing her to see the small rays of light peeking through the gap in between her eyelids.

The bizarre gooey layer over her eyeball looked like it was burning. Small holes with blackened edges formed and, moments after, a snapping noise emitted from the strange violet bubble as it popped.

Nellie sighed with smile, now happy that the strange jelly-purple skin had vanished, but was freaked out all the same. The soreness in her orbs had gone too, and then she found she could open her eyes perfectly. She unclosed her eyes, observing the now non-purple scenery, finding strange how she'd gotten there when she'd been all the way under that tree... had the others left without them? No. Mr Wonka would _never _leave guests behind... would he?

_Hmm. Mr Wonka would..._

Her eyes slowly jumped from the scenery to directly in front of her.

As she had her head placed on its left side, she wasn't facing the normal forwards—it was more like sideways.

"W-Wot?! 'Ow? I-I-I don' understand!" she whispered to herself, finding the stubborn barber, completely out next to her. She tried to move away, but she couldn't... was it because of the strange stabbing in her temples that was making her delusional? Or because... _she didn't want to._

She warily reached a hand up to his face, brushing her light fingers across his cheek.

_Real._

And then continued up to his hair.

_Real._

She snatched her arm away, her eyes wide. His scent was all around her too, and that was something _no one_ could fake.

Nellie eyed him in horror, wondering what the _hell _was going on.

She felt the warm item around her neck and shoulders twitch, consequently causing her to jump and gasp out loud. She carefully moved her head to inspect the thing behind her...

_His arm._

_HIS _arm.

She swallowed and placed her head back down, closing her eyes and telling herself it was all a dream and she would wake up in her gloomy parlour, on the couch, right now...

Her eyelids opened and she was facing him again.

"Shit. This _is _real..." she murmured, preparing her fingers to pincer her skin.

Her eyes flickered over to her arm, not watching Mr Todd at that minute, and she swallowed, ready to pinch herself out of the 'dream world'.

In her tunnel vision, she spotted Mr Todd's eyes shoot open, and her fingers had already squeezed the milky skin of her forearm. _"Bloody 'ell!" _she yelped, her fingers instantly letting go of her as she shrieked.

He just stared at her, unmoving and acting dead.

She frowned and didn't meet his eyes, guessing that he wasn't in the mood for her constitutional banter and she was scared of what _he_ knew about their weird floor positioning. He probably found it as awkward and uncomfortable as she did, although she had to admit... she did like the way his arm curled wonderfully around her.

Nellie stayed silent, not wanting to break the ice berg forming around them.

_Pop_

She glared at their surroundings, shocked at the odd noise. Just like the one that bubble over her eye had made... in fact, it was exactly the same! She gulped and knew whatever the weird purple substance had been; Mr T must have been a victim of the dreaded blob monster too.

_Pop_

_Pop_

_Pop_

Four times. Her layer had gone within one... what the hell was going on? Their so-called 'exciting' trip had just exceeded her expectations. Not that she had any 'expectations' other than free chocolates anyway.

She wanted to know about Sweeney's theory on the 'purple liquid' topic, but before she could even ask, she turned her head towards him, again, shifting her eyes to avoid his raven eyed gaze. "W-Why d'ya think we're... like 'is?" she asked, honestly pondering why he hadn't even budged her numb leg away from him. "Like what, my pet?" he replied, his voice somehow lighter than normal, although the usual mean gruffness was still obviously there.

"Well... y'know... _near _each other...?"She said hoarsely, sighing.

He quickly managed to sit up on his side, pulling her leg up to rest over him still, Nellie gawping at him in awe. "Well... I'm not sure myself. But secretly I think I know." He breathed lowly, facing away from her.

She frowned at him and sat up too, now perfectly by his side.

"Wot's that meant t'mean?" she spat, glaring at him.

Sweeney suddenly turned to look at Nellie.

Before she could avoid his black eyes, a strange purple flame-like image reflected in his eyes, attracting her immediately to him. As for Sweeney, he was experiencing the same thing, only it was her eyes he was attracted to, and his mind was running wilder, with strange ideas.

There was definitely a supernatural connection going on...

"W-Wot y'starin' at me for?" she squeaked, never moving her eyes away from his.

He was the same, only he shrugged. "I-I don't know... why are you staring at me?!"

She swallowed. "'Cos you were _gawpin'_ at _me!_"

He raised an eyebrow, the flames in her eyes glowing brighter.

"Well maybe I've discovered something that I haven't seen before Mrs Lovett!"

She swallowed, and found herself reaching out a hand towards him, surprised when he didn't flinch away. "R-Really? An' wot's that love?" she breathed, her eyes wide and seeming more glossy as she stared at him intently.

"_You, _Eleanor. I...think... I..."

"Yes?!"

"I think that I l..."

"_Oi! What're you two love birds doin' out 'ere?"_

Nellie looked away. But he didn't.

Jack was stumbling towards the couple, swaying violently. "Y'don't 'appen to 'ave seen me blessed hat do you?" he asked, practically grinning at the sight of the pair.

"No. We've just awoken." Sweeney mumbled, eyeing him suspiciously, not realising what that would make Jack think.

"Whoa. I don' wanna know mate!"

"Where're the others?" the barber asked, still snidely snubbing the more eccentric pirate, who smiled smugly when Mrs Lovett hid a furious rush of giggles from the stubborn man next to her.

"Others? Oh... somewhere... over the horizon... probaly... pro-bab-lee." He corrected himself, blinking a few times as his eyes rolled.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Ay? Drinking? Aye. But don't ask me 'ow... I can't remember... I 'aven't touched a drop of alcohol since this mornin'."

"Wow. Some achievement for a dirty skunk smelling pirate then?"

Jack shrugged off all offence, not really listening to the deathly pale male.

Nellie cleared her throat and to move and stand up. Halfway through the action Sweeney scowled and pulled her back down, only now, she was fully wrapped up in his arms and using his chest as a pillow.

"The others were wonderin' 'bout you two." Jack suddenly blurted out, clearly speaking for himself, rather than the other guests.

"Oh were they?" Sweeney snapped, narrowing his eyes and squeezing his arms around Nellie even tighter, like a small toddler hugging their favourite teddy bear to make their nightmares go away. "Well we're _fine! Just a little pissed off because_-" He swallowed and his tone lowered into a dangerous, hollow whisper. "You . It was _you_. I know you've done somethin' to us, _'mate'. _Do not even think of attempting to defend your corner you filthy no-good because we have a full card flush of evidence against you."

Jack's eyes widened. "Wot? I only came t'look fer me hat."

The look of accusation didn't scrape off the barber's face.

Jack cautiously wandered over to them, suddenly noticing the droplets of dark blood on the side of their heads. "You think _I did THAT?" _he cried worriedly, one arm wrapped around his stomach and the other pointing at the side of the baker's bruised head.

"I think _Hatter _is more feisty than I am!" he insisted, throwing his arms up dramatically.

"Was is it him?"

"Just leave it Mr T." Nellie hoarsely butted in, not happy with the way he was randomly accusing the pirate of everything. Her eyes rested on Jack, and she reached her arm behind Sweeney, stroking his back... reassuring him that she had no interest _whatsoever _in the charming pirate even though it was obvious he seemed _a little _interested in Nellie.

"We can 'elp y'look for y'hat. An' then we can make our way back to..."

"No we can't. I'm not going _anywhere _with _THAT." _Sweeney growled, still locking his arms around her.

She punched his back lightly, and he turned, and glared at her in surprise.

Jack overlooked the pair, instantly seeing the emotion change in the barber's eyes – whatever the woman had done to him, was beyond Jack, and he was dying to know how to get people to change their minds in a split second...

"We're looking for Jack's hat? Fine with me..." Sweeney said neutrally, still hypnotised with her eyes.

Now THAT was weird...

Jack took a step back, allowing them space to stand and be weird.

"Okay... and then?" Nellie asked, like she was his Mother telling him exactly what was next telepathically.

"And then we find a way to get back to the others. And then we try and find out who did this- whatever _this _is- and mash them into the ground with our fists-"

Jack cleared his throat. "Shall we get going?"

Suddenly they both turned their heads to focus on him. It was like a creepy scene from the Exorcist or something...

Mrs Lovett looked like her usual regular cheerful self as she smiled at him, and as for Mr Todd? His usual neutral, however he sneakily kept glancing towards his female 'friend', biting his lip... as if stopping himself from saying something... or from smiling.

Eleanor nodded. "Yeah we'd better. Any idea where y'left it?"

Jack frowned and looked at the ground like it was a foreign object. "Er... No... actually."

"Helpful." Sweeney said sarcastically, eyes still on Nellie.

Nellie wiggled her way out of Sweeney's grasp and carefully stood up, growing hot under the two males' gazes. "Um... let's search anywhere but 'ere... whoever did 'is still might be around for round two..." she whispered, anxious that her theory was right. Jack blinked and nodded, respect for her in his eyes. She eyed Sweeney, who seemed closer... now he'd stood up he seemed like he was a part of her... how... odd.

"Let's get looking then!" Jack cried, a hint of sadness in his strong tone. She could tell that his hat was a part of his identity. Just like Sweeney's razors were a part of his...

The two nodded and started trekking after Jack, who was leading the way out of the clearing.

After a few minutes of intense up-hill walking in a heavy Victorian dress and skimming the ground with her eyes, her swinging arm was suddenly grinded to a halt.

She frowned and looked down at her right arm...

Alarmed, she looked up and met the barber's eyes...

He was holding her hand.

Now this was just crazy!

What the hell was going on?

"I think I might've left it in the—Oh... do ye want some alone time again?" Jack asked, as he turned back and smirked.

"N-No... C-Carry O-on. We're right behind ya..."

Jack nodded and turned away.

She wanted to tell Sweeney to stop staring at her so weirdly... and actually... to stop holding her hand... It just wasn't like him to do it...

He had been changed.

Drastically.

And she knew Willy Wonka just _had _to have something to do with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for following, favouriting and re4ading to the bottom of the page! I enjoy writing for you guys so they'll definitely be another chapter on the way. Apologies for not updating sooner... I was on holiday! So anyway, hope you're looking forward to the next instalment Minions =) x<strong>

**SecretSparrowTodd, Forever in your gratitude ;) **

**-Keep writing, reading and reviewing! xx**


End file.
